This invention relates generally to processor-based systems.
A processor-based system may include a display having a display screen. The display screen may display images generated by a processor-based system. Generally, there is no way to interact with the images generated on that system in any extensive fashion.
For example touch screens are available which enable the user to touch the display screen and thereby to select an icon displayed on the screen. However, this operation requires a specialized display screen. The display screen must include a sensor which detects the presence of the user's finger and thereby correlates that presence to the selection of an appropriate icon. Thus, the interaction that is possible is a direct result of the special configuration and construction of the display screen itself. Such interaction is not possible with any display screen. Moreover, additional expense may be incurred in providing a display screen which is also sensitive to touch.
With the advent of three dimensional graphics, relatively life-like images may be produced in computer displays. Ideally, the user would like to interact with those graphics. Currently, electronic interaction is possible through keyboards and other input devices.
Thus, there is a need for a way to physically interact with the images displayed on a computer display screen.